Under the Tree
by gravityneverfalls
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of desultory conversations happen while Phineas & Ferb are in the midst of their daily inventions? It all happens here, under the tree. (Suggestions for characters and topics are always encouraged and welcome. Thanks!)
1. Phineas & Ferb: Inventions

"Hey, Ferb."

Phineas sat next to his stepbrother, the thick, green leaves of the tree they were sitting under blocking out the usual summer sun. The sky portrayed such a vibrant shade of blue, and there was a cool breeze blowing through, causing the leaves of the tree to brush together in a way that almost sounded like music.

Ferb turned his head to Phineas, giving him his silent "I'm listening" look.

"I've been thinking . . . Do you think we'll ever run out of ideas?" Phineas paused, and after Ferb made no effort to reply, he continued. "I mean, so far it's only been one summer and we've already done so much. Do you think that it's possible that we're wearing out all of our good ideas before it really matters?"

Ferb shifted towards Phineas, crossing his legs and making direct eye. _It does matter,_ his expression said. The red-headed boy shrugged, letting out a rather over exaggerated sigh.

"I know, Ferb. It matters. We're making ourselves happy, entertaining our friends . . . but don't you ever fear for the future?" 

"Well," Ferb started. Phineas could already hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice (he was pretty sure he was the only one who could ever tell when Ferb was being sarcastic). "We did time travel once, and we seemed pretty well off."

Phineas chuckled at his brother. "I guess you're right. We did seem rather content with where we ended up. At least, as far as I could tell from what Future Candace and Future Mom said."

The boy then stood up from where he sat under the bright green tree and started pacing. He did this only when he was really, really pondering something, like he was then. He put his hands in his pockets, positioned his head so he was staring at his own feet, and walked back and forth from tree to fence to tree to fence and so on.

"I'm worrying too much," Phineas declared finally, stopping in front of where Ferb was still sitting cross-legged on the grass. "We're gonna be fine. Right?"

Ferb gave a small nod, and Phineas smiled. "Right," he answered himself.

He then went back to his original position, sitting next to Ferb in the shade, leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"Well, Ferb," Phineas said, tapping a hand on his shoulder. "What are we gonna do today?"

They both laughed.


	2. Isabella & Phineas: Solar Power

**Light sprinkle of Phinabella as requested by Fyrvi**

* * *

><p>Isabella thought it was ironic that the one day Phineas decided to build something solar powered it was cloudy out.<p>

He stood under the tree that currently wasn't providing much shade wearing a hard hat, a "safety precaution," he had said. Ferb and the rest of the gang were patiently waiting at the other end of the yard, but Phineas didn't take anticipation very well, especially if it was regarding one of his and Ferb's inventions. He stood there, staring up at the sky, willing the sun to come out. Isabella chuckled at the frustrated expression on his face.

"You okay Phineas?" Isabella asked in her signature high-pitched tone.

Phineas shook his head, falling down so he was sitting at the base of the old tree. Isabella sat down next to him, debating whether or not to place a hand consolingly on his knee. She eventually decided against it, telling herself that it would not be a good time to make herself significantly more nervous than she always was anyway.

"I'm just a little mad myself, I guess, for not foreseeing that this was going to happen."

Isabella nodded her head in response, a strand of her long, black hair falling into her eyes. It had been pretty obvious an hour or so ago that it was going to become a darker day. She looked up now at the gray sky, the thick, dark clouds covering the sun in multiple layers. It almost seemed like it could start raining at any given moment.

"Well, you've had so many good days this summer. It was only a matter of time before you had one bad one. Nothing's perfect."

Phineas removed his hard hat and smiled at Isabella, just barely letting himself notice that she looked remarkably pretty even with the lack of sunlight.

He almost said "Nothing but you," but he started talking over his own thoughts before he got the chance to process exactly what he was thinking. He always did that when he started thinking about her or anything like that. He figured it just saved him the trouble.

"You're right. Thanks, Isabella. You always know what to say," is what he said instead.

Isabella could feel herself blushing. She curled her legs in underneath her and leaned back against the tree so that her and Phineas's shoulders were just barely touching, a technique that she herself had become quite good at over the years.

"You wanna go inside?" Phineas asked finally, getting up and motioning to the rest of the group that they were done.

"Sure," Isabella replied, following him. "Well, on bright side, at least you know what you're gonna do tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review giving me suggestions of topics and which pairings to do next. These stories are meant to revolve around what you guys wanna read, so let me know what you think. Thanks for the read!**


	3. Ferb & Isabella: Time Travel

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post this on Friday guys. I got kind of caught up in Halloween, and then yesterday I woke up with the flu, so I didn't have the time or energy to write this chapter (which I accidentally deleted when I had just gotten to the end, by the way). **

**Anyway, a heavy Ferbella chapter was requested by IrresistableCookie. Though this isn't as heavy as I could have made it, I still hope you enjoy! Oh, and to make it up to you for posting later, I will have another chapter or two up later today. And, as always, don't forget to request characters and topics. I take all suggestions. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>That was it. That had just been the cherry on top of the "I honestly really just don't care anymore," cake. She was done with Phineas once-and-for-all. He had just failed Isabella's final test to see if he had any feelings for her whatsoever, other than the normal everyday platonic friendship. But, strangely enough, Isabella didn't mind.<p>

Lately, she had often thought back to when the gang had time traveled to the future. Before they had left, Isabella overheard one of Candace's future children calling her "Aunt Isabella," which mean that she ended up marrying one of the Flynn-Fletcher brothers. Now, after watching Phineas reject all of her past attempts to show him how she felt, she had started to consider his green-haired brother.

Smiling almost mockingly, Isabella walked out of the back door of the yellow house and sat down on the trunk of the tall, green tree, next to Ferb.

"Hey," she greeted him. He nodded in response.

"He failed," She said, turning to face the silent boy, "again. I'm done with him for good. He's never going to come around. It's impossible."

Ferb gave a sympathetic shrug, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Isabella asked suddenly, leaning in towards Ferb. He raised an eyebrow, confused. Isabella rolled her eyes. "C'mon Ferb, you're not stupid. You were there when we all time traveled, so you know I have to marry one of you two. And Phineas has made a point of making it very clear that he is not interested at all whatsoever. So, Ferb," Isabella paused dramatically, "are _you_ interested?"

Ferb made a valiant effort to look away from Isabella, but it was difficult when she was sitting that close to him, he eyes piercing their way into his soul.

"Maybe a little," he mumbled, his voice barely audible. "But it's hard not to be when you're this close to my face."

Isabella smiled maliciously, then scooted closer, coming up short of two inches away. "How about now?"

"Yes," Ferb said. "Most definitely"

"Good," was the last word Isabella whispered before Ferb crashed his lips into hers. Isabella pulled away from the kiss only a few moments later, much to Ferb's disappointment. 

"Well, we'll see where that leaves us then," she remarked, getting up and exiting through the back gate, leaving Ferb alone with his wild thoughts, spinning around in his head like a tornado.

"Damn," he said to himself finally, getting up to follow her out the gate.


	4. Candace & Isabella: Advice on Everything

**A/N: Candace and Isabella's sisterly love requested by Fyrvi**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Iz?"<p>

Candace knelt down next to Isabella on the grass. She was curled up in a ball, her forehead pressed against her knees. Her faint sobs were muffled by her long, black hair, which draped over her legs like a black-out curtain.

"Why are people so mean?"

At first, Candace didn't know what to say to that. She, herself, didn't always understand why people could be so cruel, either. So, she answered with the cliché answer that she and everyone else was always fed from a young age.

"They're probably just jealous."

Isabella sat up and wiped at her eyes. "Of what? There's nothing here for them to be jealous of." she gestured to herself with one hand.

Candace thought that statement was extremely ironic, considering the fact that she had literally just been wondering how she managed to look so pretty, even when her cheeks were red and swollen.

"Are you kidding me?" Candace asked, feeling overly sympathetic, considering the fact that she had been in Isabella's position before. "You have everything going for you. You have a great personality, you're super nice person, you have an amazing sense of humor, and to top that all off, you're one of the prettiest people I've ever met."

Isabella snorted. "What about all the pretty people you haven't met?"

Candace laughed and pushed playfully at the younger girl's shoulder. "They don't matter. All that matters is that you're an amazing person, and what other people think of you should not matter."

"And you aren't just saying this because you're older and feel obligated to?"

Candace moved to put an arm around Isabella's shoulder. "Trust me, you would have been able to tell if I didn't mean in. I'm a terrible liar." 

The red-head's statement made Isabella laugh. "You know, you always have been like an older sister to me. Thanks."

"Don't mention it, kid. I'm here anytime you need cheering up, or anything else." 

Isabella moved her hair out of her eyes and pondered for a moment. "Do you happen to give advice on boys?"

Candace's face lit up. "Isabella, please step into my metaphorical office, where advice about the opposite sex is given religiously."


	5. Ferb & Candace: Jealousy

**A/N: This is kind of a mix between two requests that I got - Candace and Ferb's relationship requested by Guest Li, and Candace and Ferb talking about Phinabella requested by Tacosaurus. So, I hope you're both somewhat satisfied with the sort of angst-y chapter I came up with, and I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to review and leave requests.**

* * *

><p>Ferb released quite a loud sigh as he exited the house and sauntered up to where Candace was standing with her usual post-non-bust expression on her face. As usual, the gang had been invited in for pie, and, as usual, Ferb had been completely excluded from all conversation. What with Buford and Baljeet always in some seemingly never-ending argument and Isabella crawling all over a seemingly oblivious Phineas, Ferb felt that didn't really have the right to intrude on either of their moments.<p>

"Are they at it again?" Candace asked her brother, leaning back against the side of the house. He gave a slight nod. "Figures," she responded. "It's been so obvious with the lately."

"Phineas and Isabella or Buford and Baljeet?" Ferb asked, chuckling to himself.

Candace laughed. "Phineas and Isabella, but now that you mention it . . ." she joked.

"But really," Ferb continued after an unnecessarily long awkward pause. "My presence is not even close to required anymore. They're just over there under the tree joking and flirting with each other and not even paying attention to what _he_ planned for us to do. It's ridiculous."

Candace raised her eyebrows at the boy. "Are you jealous?"

Ferb flinched. "Not because it's Isabella, just because of . . . I don't know, what they have?"

"You're jealous of how convenient their relationship is?"

Ferb nodded. "That's exactly it." He looked down at his feet. "I dunno, it's stupid really."

Candace placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Not at all. I completely understand."

The two exchanged a hug, and as they broke from the embrace Ferb wittingly remarked, "I was betting on them all along though."

"I think everyone was, Ferb," Candace responded, before breaking out into laughter. She straightened up moments later when Ferb didn't follow her in hysterics. "Aw, c'mon, you know you'll find someone."

"Yeah yeah," he waved her off, starting to walk back into the house.


	6. Phineas & Irving: Obsession

**A/N: Phineas and Irving conversing about his obsession requested by IrresistableCookie**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Phineas had made an executive decision, along with Ferb, that enough was enough.<p>

Sure, Irving seemed like a nice enough guys, but some of the things that he did were genuinely creepy. He had also been showing up more often than not the past few weeks, and Ferb had not held back about being vocal to his brother that he did not particularly enjoy having a forever-camera-holding shadow following him around.

So that is why Phineas had walked to Irving's house and knocked on the door, feeling anxious when he realized that he had no clue what he planned to say to him.

Phineas heard a loud screech and a "I'll get it!" seconds before the door was open and Irving greeted him.

"Hello there, Phineas. I thought by now you'd be – "

"Listen, Irving," Phineas interrupted. "I need to talk to you."

His eyes widened slightly. "Okay." He closed the door and stepped down onto the walkway.

Phineas stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure where to start. "Um . . . so you've kind of been creeping everyone out lately. Sorry, I don't know how to say that lightly."

Irving was silent.

"The whole being obsessed with Ferb and I thing, it was fine at first, but it's escalated too far. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the fact that you were never shy about letting us know, but we've both drawn lines, and you just happened to cross them."

"Oh." Irving said. He hung his head, turning as if he was going to retreat back inside.

"But that doesn't mean you can never hang out with us again," Phineas remarked hurriedly, trying to save himself from a whole new dramatic situation that he did not want to be part of. "Maybe in a week or so you could come back, so long as you give us a little personal space."

Irving still looked positively melancholy, but he nodded and attempted to give a smile. Phineas felt extremely guilty.

"Please don't be sad," he said before he could think. "Don't make me feel even worse about this than already do."

Irving shrugged his shoulders. "Phineas, I'm fine. It's whatever. I'll leave you guys alone if you want me to."

"It's just . . . I . . . okay," Phineas sighed. "Fine. See you around, Irving."

As he walked away he realized that he probably wouldn't.


	7. Candace & Phineas: Isabella

**A/N: Phineas & Candace: Isabella requested by Fyrvi, whom I have been continually thanking for their extremely kind reviews regarding each chapter.**

* * *

><p>"So, you and Isabella, huh?"<p>

Candace Flynn nudged the shoulder of her brother, who she had sat down next to under the tree in their backyard.

The red-head looked at her, a confused grin on his face, as if he was hiding something. "What? No. Me and Isabella? C'mon, we're clearly just friends."

"Really good friends," Candace mumbled under her breath. She didn't understand why Phineas made an effort to deny it after all this time. Everyone knew something was going on.

Phineas glared at his sister. "Yes, we are really good friends that have never engaged in any sort of romantic activity at all whatsoever."

"Holding hands counts as romantic," Candace remarked, almost cutting him off.

Phineas rolled his eyes. "We were ten! Cut me some slack here, Candace."

"Not until you admit that there is something going on between you and Isabella."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't true!" Phineas screamed, seeming more amused than annoyed.

Candace raised her eyebrows. "But do you want something to be going on?"

"What? N-no," Phineas stuttered. Candace smirked at him. "Well, I mean . . . I guess it would be nice if she made a move on me, but – "

"Ha!" Candace shouted. "I knew I could get it out of you!"

"What? No! What I meant was – "

"You like Isabella! Everyone knows it. Hello world, Phineas likes Isabella!"

Phineas crossed his arms in an attempt to be mad, but ended up bursting out into laughter. "Okay, now that's just rude," he said through chuckles.

"But it's true," Candace replied, falling into her own laughter.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Ha!"

"Hey, cut it out!"


End file.
